To Wonderland
by KristoffsReindeerQueen
Summary: My take on the epilogue from Ensnared, the third book in the Splintered series trilogy. ***If you haven't read Ensnared please don't read this since it contains spoilers. ***
1. Chapter 1: To Wonderland

Alyssa woke up feeling tired. Really, really _tired._ Her old bones ached, her heart heavy. Even visiting Morpheus in her dreams wasn't enough to shed the cloud that had been cast over her life as of late. It was raining, dark and dreary.

She stared at the ceiling for a long while, not wanting to look at the empty spot in the bed next to her. She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to not feel the hurt, anger and hollowness that had been drowning her. She knew today was the day she was going to leave the mortal world and while she was scared, she was mostly eager and for that she felt guilty.

Jeb had died a month ago and each and every day aged her. She didn't feel alive anymore. Some days she couldn't get out of bed, couldn't look at his marble ramps that were littered throughout the house. Small decorative ones on the window ledges, the marbles resting on different platforms so that the sunlight caught them just right. She couldn't even make herself a cup of tea since the kettle had been rigged from one of his masterpiece inventions. Marbles triggered pulleys and weights and by the end of the demonstration she would have a full kettle that was ready to boil. She didn't want to touch anything or break it since he wasn't here to fix it.

She couldn't look at the photos of her children and grandchildren that were on various flat surfaces of the home without a stabbing sensation forming beneath her sternum. She knew that her heart would never split apart as it had done before, since Jeb's love was eternal, as was Morpheus'.

Still. It hurt and she didn't want to be in this world anymore. Her parents had passed over to Wonderland a long time ago and she would be happy to see them once more. She selfishly hoped that her children or grandchildren would stumble upon the trove of information she was leaving in the attic, so that she could be with them.

A tear slipped down her cheek, soaking into the pillow under her head. She wouldn't see Jeb again. She had hoped that there would be a loophole since he tied his magic to Wonderland, but Morpheus had brought her to the lair during one dream, and it was impossible to bring him back.

As wrong as it was of her, she was almost glad. Jeb could rest in peace now. He had been through so much during his long life that he deserved to rest. Especially since they couldn't be together in Wonderland. If he were there it could only be painful for both of them. She was going to marry Morpheus, bear his child and live with him for eternity, ruling Wonderland. It wouldn't have been fair to bring Jeb into that.

The selfish, human part of her heart didn't care. She missed her late husband, the father of her children in _this_ world. She wished she could have said a proper good bye instead of just brushing a kiss against his cold lips as he was in the open casket during the wake. She would give anything to see his smile one more time, his labret still firmly in place, even after all these years.

Taking a deep breath to steel herself she looked over at Jeb's pillow and rolled over onto it, her face smothered by it. She hadn't washed it and it still smelled of his soap and cologne. She took a deep shuddering breath, filling her lungs with his scent and kissed the pillow.

"I love you Jeb. I always will. I know you're here right now, and I hope you'll follow me into Wonderland. If not, watch over our babies and grandbabies. They need their Daddy and Grandpoppy."

Taking one more breath of Jeb, saying one final goodbye she rolled over and pushed herself up, hating how getting out of bed had become a chore as of late.

She stepped into her slippers and made her way to the bathroom.

She stared into the mirror above the sink and instead of seeing her own reflection she saw Morpheus. "'ello plum."

She smiled back at him. "Hi." He was able to communicate to her through mirrors when she was awake now because Jeb was dead, and the vow Morpheus has made on his life magic to never come between them was null and void. There was nothing stopping them from being together.

They stared into each other's eyes and she felt lighter, ready to face Wonderland again. She shoved the guilt deep, deep down and only focused on the excitement bubbling up. The darker, netherling side of her was all too eager to return to Wonderland. Her shoulder blades itched; her wings wanted to be free. She had made time to let them out daily, but it hadn't been enough these past years. She couldn't fly and she was ready to _soar_.

"Morpheus?"

"Yes, luv?"

"I'm leaving today."

"I'll be waitin' for you."

He turned away, trying to hide his smile before she saw it. Needless to say he failed.

After getting ready Alyssa climbed the narrow steps up to the attic. She looked over all the journals that she had kept throughout the years, over all the clues that could lead her family to her, should they read the information and connect the dots.

Then she walked into Jeb's office. Searching through the filing cabinet, past his old blueprints for his ramps and inventions she found the folder that held her important documents and will. She looked over everything to make sure it was current. She was leaving everything to her children and grandchildren, and a good portion of money to art foundations, abused women and children centers and other various charities.

The hardest part of her plan was next. She picked up the phone and called Jenara, her best friend and sister-in-law. Years ago Jeb and Alyssa had sat her down and told her everything, needing someone in the human world to take care of everything when Alyssa faked her death.

After the tearful phone call she stood, resolute. Jenara would take care of everything, it was time for her to leave.

It was time for her to go to Wonderland, to Morpheus. Despite her age she blushed like a young girl again at the thought of finally, _finally_ being in his arms. A wave of guilt bubbled up from the depths of its banishment for thinking of being intimate with Morpheus when Jeb had just passed away, but it had always been like this and she shook off the sad thoughts. She had always loved both men, had always been attracted to both men and both of them knew that. She wasn't sneaking around. This had been the plan since she was sixteen.

Jeb had gotten her mortal life, and now Morpheus would get her eternal one. He had waited long enough. _She_ had waited long enough and had survived Morpheus' tests. Her mind was tempered to deal with Wonderland politics and unlogic. She was ready, mind, body and soul to start this new chapter of her very long life.

She left the office, walked through her home that she had built with Jeb and said goodbye. She walked out the door carrying nothing with her but an empty heart that was filling once again at the thought of being with Morpheus, her parents and more importantly, of being in Wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2: Greeting

A smoke cloud curled from Morpheus' lips, swirling into the shape of a moth with a girl sitting on its back. It flew around the room before flying into the window and dissipating. He took another drag and closed his eyes, not daring to get too excited. Knowing how Wonderland worked made for a cautious Netherling.

But she was finally coming back. Finally, finally, _finally._ He couldn't get the word out of his head, it thrummed to him with every beat of his heart. After all this time, after all this blasted waiting he was going to be with Alyssa in every way possible.

A smile curled his lips and he closed his eyes and leaned back against the cushions that were surrounding him. His moths on his hat stirred so that they wouldn't get crushed. He wanted to laugh out of sheer happiness. He hadn't felt this satisfied since Alyssa told him she loved him, all those years ago.

Then again, after her declaration she had tried to kill him, but that was their relationship. Fiery. Destructive. So, so right. He dug a pocket watch out of his vest pocket and glanced at it. It didn't tell him anything about the time since time in Wonderland wasn't linear. It did, however, hold a portrait of Alyssa when she was younger, how he remembered her the most.

He stared at her lovely eyes, the waves of her hair fluttering slightly under the small dome of glass. This was one of the things he had ever begged for. Before Jeb gave up his art he had begged for this one portrait. It was in incredible likeness of Alyssa and it was one of the only things that had kept Morpheus sane after all these years. Seeing her every night in her dreams was lovely, and she had told him frequently that she loved him. But only at the end of a game, or test, or riddle.

Now that Morpheus had had a taste of what it was like to be a human, to be able to imagine… this was his one secret. That sometimes he just looked at this little alive painting of her and listened to her say "I love you," over and over again. No riddles, no games. Sometimes, only sometimes, he needed to hear her say that without him having to put up a fight for it. He had sat here for countless hours imagining her saying it in every way possible. After a fight. During a flight around Wonderland. While he was making love to her. After they put their future son to bed at night. A tender smirk formed on his lips. That baby boy was going to be so spoiled.

Nikki flew into the room in a flutter and landed on his bent knee quite sloppily. "She's coming! She's coming!"

Morpheus sucked in a deep breath and stood, a fluid movement of toned muscle, black and white silk pants and a blue velvet vest over a cotton shirt with lots of ruffles. He adjusted his hat, the moths getting to their correct places once more and slipped the watch into a pocket. He glanced around the room, making sure everything was in place before following Nikki to go meet Alyssa at the gate to Wonderland.

To meet his future.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

I walk to the rabbit hole and move the giant sundial that guards it. It's heavier, now that I'm older, but I manage and without looking back at the human world around me I sit at the edge of the chasm. I take a deep breath and slide off of the edge, falling down instead of leaping.

Morpheus is there to catch me.

* * *

><p>Alyssa lands in my arms and my heart swells near to bursting. She's here here herehere<em>here.<em> I'm holding her. She is old and wrinkled, frail and white-haired. She's beautiful. She's mine. I set her on her feet and gently kiss her hand. I glance into her eyes and see her fire and I take her crown out of my pocket and stare into her eyes as I place it on her head.

Her white hair grows thicker, the pale yellow that has haunted my dreams returns. I try to be serious during the moment, but can't help the mental sigh that blows through my mind as I notice her breasts firm and perk and her waist curve in to gently flare out at the hips that I've thought about so often. She is sixteen again. She is vibrant, alive, full of magic. _She is Wonderland_.

"I'll give you time to grieve." It'll kill me, but I'll wait for her to be ready for this. This is it. This is the moment I've been waiting for. This is the moment I've tested and tempered her for, the moment that it's all been leading up to. I want her to be absolutely sure of what she's about to do, for once she does it, there's no going back.

* * *

><p>I almost want to cry. He's waited for so long and now he's willing to wait longer for me. I think for a moment and then shake my head. "The Red Court needs a king." The fire in his eyes makes my knees melt, even after all this time.<p>

He takes my hand and kisses my cheek. "Well, then luv. I think we have a wedding to get to."

Morpheus lifts his wings and I breathe a sigh of relief as my own burst from my shoulders, stronger than ever before. They life high and together we take flight, holding hands. I haven't flown like this in years so it takes us a moment to get to the altitude that Morpheus is so used to flying at. We make it, going slower due to his courtesy and fingers laced with mine.

I fly along with him, not sure where we're going until I see the gathering of Netherlings in a clearing in the forest. We land in the center of the circle, the one marrying us looking like a giant grape with a head. He's dressed in flowing black and red robes and he smells of wine.

I glance around at my Netherlings and a wave of emotion comes over me. These are my subjects, my people. This is where I've belonged for so long. Some of them are half naked, some fully clothed in elaborate garb, most are humanoid, and others look completely like animals. All came out to greet their Queen AND King.

The grape clears his throat and everyone quiets down and faces him.

"We are here today to join our Queen and our King. Are we ready?"

A chilling howl takes to the air as all rejoice. I find myself howling along with them and Morpheus' eyes burn so bright that I know it's taking all his self-control to keep his distance. My Netherling side is out in full force and I revel in it for a moment before our attention is once again commandeered by the grape.

"A wedding we want and a wedding it'll be! To join these two shall be me. I am Master Hims - you shall be brought together on this day." A smaller, more contain cheer raises from the crowd.

"Doth any protest this union of our Queen with her True One?"

I make a small note in the back of my head to ask Morpheus about the title.

There isn't a sound from the crowd.

Master Hims nods vehemently, the movement sending a wave of wine scent towards us.

Morpheus tightens his grip on my hand and then we turn to face each other, both hands now clasped.

His breathing is a little heavy, as I'm sure mine is. I can't tell.

Master Hims says some pretty words that fall on my deaf ears.

I'm stunned and captivated by Morpheus. It's in this moment that a very deep, very secret part of me wishes that I had never been with Jeb for so long. That I could have started this moment all those years ago. I remind myself that we have forever, but right now, forever can't come soon enough.

The thought of being captured, restricted and bound used to terrify me.

Being bound to this Netherling is all I've ever wanted though and right now that's what I need most in this world. My fingers twitch; I'm restless. I want to be in his arms. I want to be his wife. I want him to be my King.

His eye jewels are burning the deepest, most brilliant gold. It's the first time I've seen them this color.

Master Hims is silent and Morpheus' lips curl into a slight smirk.

"Alyssa, my Queen. I have waited lifetimes for you. I don't regret one minute of it."

The dark, secret part of me whispers _"I do. I shouldn't have made you wait."_

He smiles. "I am the happiest today that I've ever been."

"_Me too."_

"I adore you. I love you with every fiber of my being and I always will. I will worship the ground you walk on and the air you fly on. I can and will promise you anything you desire. I've always just wanted what is best for you. I love you so much and I am elated to be your husband and the King of Wonderland."

Tears threaten to fall, but I hold them back. I smile at him, his jewels flashing to passionate red before going back to gold.

Master Hims smiles and a sniffle arises from the crowd. "Morpheus, do you promise to be good to our Queen? Do you promise to be the best best best King? Will you think of Queen Alyssa and Wonderland first and foremost in all that you do? Will you take her to be your bride and do you vow to be the best husband that you can be?"

Morpheus's hands squeeze mine. "I do." His voice has never been stronger, never held more authority. It's the voice of a King.

Master Hims nods and then turns slightly to me. "Queen Alyssa. We've missed you." A flurry of movement from the crowd makes me smile as the Netherlings nod in unison.

"And I you."

"Queen Alyssa, do you take Morpheus to have and to hold in clarity and in madness? Will you stay with him through the ups and ups and deep deep downs? Will you rule together and lead us? Do you vow to love passionately and love gently and love-love forever and ever from this moment on?"

I catch the fleeting look of fear and eternal hope on Morpheus' face before I reply without hesitation. "I do."

My heart feels like it's near to bursting.

The deep dark part of me recalls that marrying Jeb was not like this. That was comfortable.

This, however, is wild, inspiring, an all-consuming fire building within me.

Morpheus' jewels are blinding white, silver and gold. Master Hims smiles triumphantly.

"I now pronounce you Queen Alyssa and King Morpheus – married man and woman, Netherling True Loves!"

A cacophony of cheers, whistles, howls and hoots raise from the crowd. The ground vibrates, the wind picks our wings up and Morpheus raises his hands to brush my wild, electric hair from my face.

"You may kiss!"

My heart bursts with love and joy. Morpheus leans in and I raise on my toes to greet him enthusiastically. We kiss for a long moment as Wonderland rejoices. I wrap my arms around Morpheus' neck and all fears of being tied down have been banished, replaced with unadulterated joy and love.

When we break apart, Morpheus' hands are shaking slightly, like he can't contain his happiness.

"Shall we fly through the clouds my luv?"

I shake my head. "I want to dance on the sun."


End file.
